


Mr. Smith's Secretary

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mr. Smith's trusted secretary Levi is asked to do many tasks but how will he handle a personal favor from his boss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU  
> The E rating is for later chapters so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy. :)

"Ackerman," Levi heard just before reaching the door.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?" He returned with formality and with this formal air he listened and documented Mr. Smith's list of things for him to do.

But Levi couldn't complain; it was his job. Becoming secretary to the CEO of the business firm was taxing but Levi held pride being placed beside Mr. Smith. When applying for and accepting the job Levi was prepared for the fast paced, time consuming work but he knew becoming the CEO's secretary would be hard work. He made it his motto to take on any task asked no matter how menial and eventually grew to be entrusted with important documents and contracts.

Yes, Levi was proud of his position and dedication. Knowing that Mr. Smith could rely and trust him was the highest compliment Levi could want. However, Levi never imagined that his trust earned him another one to his many tasks, becoming his most challenging yet. Mr. Smith, the CEO who everyone admired and acknowledged as not just a great business man but a man in general, was a giant toddler and allowed Levi to add babysitter to his repertoire. Levi could admit that Mr. Smith was indeed a genius when it came to business, how else would he have gotten his CEO position? But personally Mr. Smith was a bona fide jerk.

Just like in business he was equally ruthless in his personal life. Levi wasn't usually one to care for how others lived their lives but unfortunately he often, too often, had to assist with the boss's personal affairs because Mr. Smith was a reckless ladies' man. At first, this undertaking was difficult for Levi. Having to lie and hurt these women; some who may have genuinely liked and cared for Mr. Smith. But Levi learned that Mr. Smith's reputation was no secret and soon became unfeeling with the duty. These women willingly approached him or fell easily to his seduction, perhaps hoping to be the one to tame him or maybe just to say they had him for vanity's sake. However, for Mr. Smith it was usually a one time thing with a lucky few who got a handful of dates.

Secretary, personal assistant or babysitter Levi kept to his motto and followed orders.

He had just returned to his desk and began sorting files when he heard the familiar, "Ackerman, get in here."

"Yes, sir," Levi returned into the phone intercom. "Was there something more you needed, sir?" He asked entering the large office again.

"Yes. I need an order of the usual flowers."

"Yes, sir," Levi noted the information. "That was quick," he added monotonously.

"You know my rule," Mr. Smith said with a grin.

"I know, sir, no employees only temps." _  
_

"You know who to send them to."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"

"No. That's all for now."

Levi again retreated from the office and went back to his desk releasing a long sigh before dialing the florist. The rest of the day passed as usual with Levi checking off every task and detail twice ensuring the work was correct and would be up to his own and Mr. Smith's satisfaction. The long day had come to an end and Levi felt positive that this day truly ended here. There were many nights when Levi had been relaxing, even sleeping, when his phone would ring and Mr. Smith would ask for some request or assistance of some sort to further impress whatever woman he was pursuing. Lately, Mr. Smith hadn't done that, Levi realized, and the fact that he sent those flowers was further proof of a slight break from his boss's dating shenanigans.

Between his actual work hours and babysitting his boss's unpredictable after work activities Levi's own personal life was stalled. He wouldn't blame Mr. Smith for that though, he made the choice to be dedicated to his job. Besides, Levi never felt secure enough with someone to give himself fully. He had always been introvertive and cautious of people thus causing difficulties letting people get close. Observing Mr. Smith's pursuits was further off-putting on his views of relationships and this first hand experience allowed him to know his boss better. Levi could understand how women fell easily for the man. He was handsome, Levi could admit, but also kind, genuine, and honest. Mr. Smith may have had many partners but he never hid or lied about his intentions. These characteristics along with his work ethic allowed Levi to feel admiration and respect toward the other while being able to understand and accept Mr. Smith for the man he is.

Though he wondered why Mr. Smith hadn't been calling on him for some time Levi adjusted to his free time but after a week his luck, he believed, ran out when, while he was having a discussion with Mr. Smith, a new temp was being advised only a few desks over. He saw Mr. Smith glance over at her and return his attention to the task at hand. 'Shit,' Levi thought. 'And she's his type too.' His boss ever the suave man acted coolly, finished his conversation and gave orders before returning to his office. Levi knew how he worked and wasn't surprised but prepared when Mr. Smith called him in to his office five minutes later.

"Yes, sir?" He asked like normal though knowing what was to come next.

"I'm going to need that revision sooner than thought. Can you have it done by six tonight?" He spoke in his usual business tone. "I know there is a time constraint but I want to look it over before tomorrow's meeting."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it."

"I'm trusting you, Ackerman."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"

"No. I need that done as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

Levi was all amazement when he returned to his desk. That wasn't what he was expecting when he was called. But there were important things to do so Levi shrugged it off and began his work. Some of his fellow colleagues would consider Levi's diligence a negative trait but he felt otherwise, so working through lunch was not an issue. His boss trusted him to do a job and had high expectations from him and Levi expected it of himself, as well. A small proud smile crossed his face when he finished double checking his work when it was a quarter to six. Last step, copies.

He rose from the chair momentarily believing it would have to be surgically removed from sitting so many hours. After gathering all the necessary papers he made his way to the copy room hoping it wasn't full of any last minute slackers hogging the machines. On entering he found only one person inside who was struggling to operate the copier.

"You should use another. That was one is defective," Levi offered monotonic.

"I see. Thank you."

He watched as the woman moved to the next machine while he utilized the machine opposite her. She copied her two pages, Levi noted, before she spoke again.

"Thank you for your help."

"I really didn't do anything," Levi returned, pitch never varying.

"Um," she paused, "I saw you earlier today." She waited again. "You were with Mr. Smith. You're his secretary, right?"

Levi eyed her but nodded and she continued. "Um....."

He listened to her uninterrupted and when the occasion arose he said all the things that were necessary. By six he was standing before Mr. Smith handing over the documents. 

"Punctual as always, Ackerman," he said. "And I'm certain the work is impeccable."

Levi never understood how to receive praise and ignored this. "The new temp is interested," he began as he cleaned the table adjacent to Mr. Smith's desk.

"Is she?"

Levi unintentionally raised his brows at the response. "She would like to have drinks if not dinner if you would like to."

"How do you know?"

"She asked me about you and then proceeded to gush," Levi informed ending with a look of disdain. When all he received from the other was a low laugh he continued. "How should I go about it?"

"You don't."

Levi couldn't hide his surprise. "Playing hard to get? That's a new tactic."

Mr. Smith gave a small smile. "There is no motive. I'm not interested."

"Oh, I see."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would help me with something." He paused giving an awkward little laugh. "There is someone I like and I'm not sure how to pursue them."

Levi struggled to remove the now shocked expression from his face. "Well, what could I do?"

"I'm not sure if my usual moves will be enough and my reputation is no secret. So, I need some advice from someone I can trust."

"I appreciate your regard, sir," Levi said confused, "but I still don't know how I can help."

Mr. Smith sat back in his chair crossing his fingers and with his expression serious casually said, "Date me."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi threw his belongings on the floor and slumped on to the couch staring blankly around his living room. The conversation with Mr. Smith replaying in his head again.

_"Date me."_

_Levi's eyes widened but he made no answer._

_"I want you to critique me and give pointers on how to improve."_

_Levi breathed in deeply and released. It was his job to assist Mr. Smith. His own reputation as a secretary was being questioned and his motto came to mind. His boss asked for assistance and it was his job. "I will assist you, sir," Levi finally replied in his usual formal tone._

_"Then we'll start tomorrow."_

So, now he had a date with Mr. Smith. No, merely a business arrangement except it wasn't about business. But that was how Levi eventually decided to consider it after imagining and laughing at all those women being stunned at the idea if they found out. However, Levi couldn't help but wonder who the woman was that caused this sensation in the CEO. He never got serious about any of them. But that explained why Mr. Smith hadn't called on him as much and why his other dates have been far and few between. Even with the last woman Mr. Smith seemed nonchalant about it all, now that Levi recalls, he showed more feeling when telling Levi to order the farewell flowers.

His curiosity also peaked at how Mr. Smith was on dates. Was he his usual business-like way or did he relax more? The thought of Mr. Smith's mannerisms on dates made Levi laugh harder. 'I must be going crazy,' Levi thought. 'No, I just need sleep.'

The next morning Levi was his usual self, though he felt a bit odd he refused to acknowledge it, and was glad to find Mr. Smith the same as always. They discussed and did their work as usual and Levi began to think Mr. Smith changed his mind. Perhaps he realized how ridiculous it all was. But before the work day ended Levi was called in to Mr. Smith's office.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you finished for the day, Ackerman?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's go."

The walk from his office to the car passed in silence and even during the drive all was quiet. Mr. Smith stared out the window as the driver directed the car down the road. Levi felt uneasy and stared down at the car's floor looking at nothing in particular.

"Is there something wrong?" He heard.

"Huh?" No, sir."

"Are you certain?" Mr. Smith raised a brow quizzically. 

Levi wasn't sure how to respond to the other about this situation and quickly asked, "Um, are you always so quiet during the drive?"

Mr. Smith smiled. "No, usually my date and I will talk about work or what we like, hobbies. But you and I talk about work all day and you don't like to talk about yourself and you already know all about me. So-" he left his sentence open for emphasis.

"Yeah, that is true," Levi agreed.

"But if there is something you want to talk about I'm open to conversation," Mr. Smith offered. Levi nodded but said nothing leading the other to lowly add, "Sometimes I also flirt, sitting closely and whispering terrible things."

His confession and roguish grin caused Levi to turn to look out the window. He found the silence awkward but conversation seemed difficult as well. This was going to be a long evening.

There was a bit of relief, when minutes later, the car stopped in front of the restaurant. Once inside they were immediately seated and Levi knew that Mr. Smith was not just a regular at this fine establishment but considered an important patron. Levi was surprised when Mr. Smith spared no expense when it came to food and drink for this pretend date and his expression showed it. When their waiter left them Mr. Smith questioned his shock.

"This is a bit much, sir," Levi answered. "Spending this much is not necessary."

"If you're going to critique me I have to do what I would normally do on any date."

"I understand that but that has nothing to do with money. Only your behavior is important."

"So, should I be spend less? Is this my first criticism?"

"No, what you spend on a date is your decision but for this experiment it is not necessary."

"But you know me, Ackerman. I like the finer things in life and luckily my lot in life allows for them."

Levi stared at him blankly. The waiter then returned with the first course and the expensive bottle of wine Mr. Smith insisted on. As the waiter poured the wine Mr. Smith stared at Levi pensively and on the waiter's departure asked, "Have we never had a meal together, Ackerman? Or a drink?"

"No, sir," Levi answered smelling the wine then taking a small test sip. 'Not too bad.' But Mr. Smith interrupted his thought.

"All the things you've done for me and I've never treated you."

"It was never necessary. I was doing my job." Levi was now inspecting the plate of food in front of him. It was different from his usual fare.

"Please enjoy yourself."

He glanced at his boss and returned his attention to the food. Despite his earlier opposition Levi fully enjoyed the meal and the wine helped to relax him. Conversation flowed with the arrival of each new course and though they had agreed to not speak of work Mr. Smith had told him entertaining stories of his previous secretaries and their inadequacies. Levi was surprised, yet not, by the man sitting across from him. He spoke eloquently, his stories were interesting, and he kept the listener engaged.

When dinner was done and after a small chat with the owner they returned to the car. Levi stopped as Mr. Smith was allowing him in, "That's not necessary, sir. I can get home alone."

"I always escort my dates home," was Mr. Smith's rebuttal. "Get in, Ackerman."

The driver entered the roadway smoothly making his way to Levi's apartment as the two passengers were yet again silent during the entire drive with only road noise to be heard. Levi was in no way a dating expert but he was sure that feeling relief when a date was over couldn't be good. Mr. Smith insisted on walking him to his door because, as he reminded Levi, he usually walked dates to their doors. Levi didn't argue and led the way. If the evening hadn't been awkward enough the ending would have been for Levi.

On reaching the door he inserted the key in to the lock but as his back was turned he felt Mr. Smith draw closer. He felt the heaviness of his presence, smelled his scent, heard his breathing. Levi refused to turn around and just as he turned they key he simultaneously heard something that caused a tingle to go down his back.

"Levi."


	3. Ch. 3

They were on his bed almost instantly. Levi's shirt was undone and hanging loosely around him as Mr. Smith kissed down his side nipping at his hip bone. His hands traveled all over Levi's body with impatience, wanting to linger and caress yet wanting more with his mouth just as wandering. Everything was happening in a hazy flash. It was quick and hot. Too hot. When Mr. Smith put his hand down Levi's pants he could no longer hold back the moan that had been threatening to escape.

Levi awoke from the from the sound he unintentionally released. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead and he removed the thin sheet to help cool himself. He released a disgruntled moan. Why did he have a dream of Mr. Smith? And a sex dream.

_"Levi."_

_Levi turned surprised having never heard Mr. Smith call him by his first name. Maybe he misheard as he had also heard the lock clink at the same time. When he met Mr. Smith's eye the latter was as casual as always._

_"I expect a full report tomorrow, Ackerman."_

_Levi merely nodded and the other walked away._

That was all there was to it, nothing of real consequence. Levi would have easily believed that he had misheard but the closeness and that deep, low, husky voice. He could still hear it. 'Don't jerk off to your boss. Don't jerk off to your boss.' It took all his might to not relieve the tension that had grown. However, the necessary cold shower wasn't enough to appease his painful erection let alone the wanton disgrace.

Levi refused to allow this to interfere with his duties deciding that he had indeed been mistaken. His mannerisms and work ethic would not alter he silently professed as he entered the office that morning. He wasn't worried about encountering Mr. Smith as he had a meeting to ready for and attend so any interaction with him would be minimal. This was proven during the morning's greeting and instructions. Mr. Smith's behavior was as always and that was all Levi needed to be assured that he had been completely mistaken.

Forcing all aside Levi saw to his work purposely checking the progress three times to ensure his work did not diminish. However, despite the reassurance, Levi couldn't explain why he felt anxious. The feeling, to Levi's disliking, intensified as the afternoon drew on and Mr. Smith hadn't returned from the meeting. This wasn't uncommon, Levi knew, but he hated the feeling of ambivalence that this created.

To further add to his vexation, redundant in it's self as he felt having that feeling annoying, he was beyond patience when he was again accosted by the temp. He stared at the woman offering his business, not quite friendly, expression realizing he didn't even know her name. He made a point to not speak more than necessary and only respond with short replies. She first began with work and how she was getting along followed by their fellow office workers before she segued into, what Levi anticipated and believed to be her main subject, Mr. Smith.

"Everyone here has been so nice and helpful," she said with a kind smile. "Everyone works so hard."

Levi nodded his agreement feigning interest. He watched as her gaze shifted to the closed door behind him and back.

"Is Mr. Smith not in today?" She asked maintaining the same pitch as throughout her ramble so far.

'Who is she trying to fool?' Levi thought. "No, he has been in a meeting all day."

The woman nodded her head. "Did," she paused and a tinge of pink brushed over her cheeks. The slight blush added a glow to her pretty face and Levi knew Mr. Smith could have easily added her to his list. "Did," she finally said again though she seemed unsure, maybe embarrassed, "you speak with Mr. Smith about what I said before?"

Though Levi had grown unfeeling to women who willingly pursued his boss he couldn't help but feel a little bad for this woman. It wasn't his position to tell her that Mr. Smith was interested in another but he didn't want to lie to her either. Besides she was a temp and would be gone soon so he settled to answer with, "Yes, I passed your message along. However, his schedule has been very hectic lately."

She seemed to have lightened some, "Oh," she exclaimed. "Whenever he is available is fine." In all her excitement for a potential date she had drawn nearer to Levi and placing a hand on his arm with a big smile crossing her face added, "Thank you for helping me. I just can't approach him myself and you have been very kind."

Before Levi could assure her he had done nothing they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. "In my office, Ackerman."

"Yes, sir."

The woman quickly lost contact with Levi and shrunk as Mr. Smith walked pass and in to his office before she left without another word but offering a smile as adieu. Not wanting to keep his boss waiting as the tone Mr. Smith had used showed he was not in a good mood Levi went directly in to the office. Wondering if the meeting had gone bad and doubting his work were the ideas swimming through Levi's head as he stood at the desk before his boss.

"How are things here?" Mr. Smith asked his tone significantly different from just a moment ago yet his face was still like stone.

"Good," Levi answered making it a point to maintain his usual speech. "I left your messages on your desk along with your agenda for tomorrow." Mr. Smith sifted through several papers none seeming to interest him. "How was the meeting?"

"As expected. They agreed to all our terms with a few conditions of their own but nothing we couldn't easily concede to," Mr. Smith said nonchalantly with raised brows. "I'll need those new contracts drawn up tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all for today." He released a heavy breath. "Let's go get a drink."

Levi wondered, doubted, remembered but agreed.

He was surprised when they pulled up to a small bar that he would have never expected Mr. Smith to patronize. In comparison to his usual opulence this place could be considered seedy and beneath the other's taste but Mr. Smith entered without hesitation and Levi followed as they skipped a table to occupy seats at the bar. Drinks ordered and served Mr. Smith downed it quickly as Levi watched on.

"Do you not want to drink?" Mr. Smith questioned when he noticed Levi watching him. Levi sipped the drink grimacing at the burn of the alcohol then sipped again as his companion ordered and downed another. It wasn't until Levi finished and another round was ordered that Mr. Smith spoke again. "Earlier with that woman, what were you two talking about?" He asked taking a sip from his glass.

Levi waited for the burn of the alcohol to cease before answering, this time Mr. Smith kept watching him. "She was asking about a date with you again."

"What did you say?"

"You had a busy schedule."

Mr. Smith finished his drink. "Then why was she touching you?"

Levi's brows furrowed and he shook his head taking another sip.

Mr. Smith raised his hand to signal at the barkeep to bring another round. "When I got back to the office she was holding your arm."

"Ah," Levi said finishing that drink and taking the next just put before him. "Even though I told her you are busy I think she believed she just had to wait until your schedule cleared," Levi chuckled.

"That's all?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Smith had gotten quiet after that seemingly in thought and Levi wondered what was bothering him and if the other had changed his mind about the temp. Was he jealous? Levi remained silent as well while taking bigger sips of his drink now able to handle the liquor better. A few moments passed and as if recalling where they were Mr. Smith, in apparent normality, began again.

"So, Ackerman, tell me my flaws."

Levi eyed him, "Sir?"

"Your report of last night," Mr. Smith corrected taking a swig from his glass.

At his words Levi couldn't help but remember the events from the night before including his dream and he felt a burn creep over his cheeks and ears and he was glad the bar was dark. He cleared his throat attempting to present himself in a calm manner. "May I be frank?"

"Of course. I want honesty."

"I think it's not your dating abilities in question but the person you date. Though it's speculation as you couldn't be exactly as you would be with a real date."

"You think I held back?"

"To an extent. But it's understandable since it was merely an experiment."

Mr. Smith raised a quizzical brow nodding his head in understanding. "Perhaps I did. Is there anything else?"

Levi finished his drink. "You said honesty, sir," he reminded and the other nodded his consent. "I don't see why you felt the need for this. You don't have any problems getting dates your reputation can attest to that and women have never shunned away from you because of that reputation." As Levi finished his statement he wondered if the alcohol had made him too lax as he had never spoken to his boss in such an informal way.

"So, are you saying you would go out with me again?"

The teasing smile Mr. Smith gave accompanying this quip eased Levi's worries. Perhaps it mellowed out Mr. Smith too as his attitude had changed since leaving the office. The conversation and drinks continued to flow on easily. Levi and Mr. Smith had always maintained a business and formal relationship despite his assistance in the latter's personal affairs but this friendly transition was surprising. But nothing was more surprising to Levi than the next morning when he woke up in an unfamiliar room naked next to Mr. Smith.


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took about a week but I'm finally updating. I hope the chapter delivers for the E rated :P but if it doesn't there will be a couple of other chapters. And thanks to all who read, leave comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy!

Levi's eyes widened in disbelief staring at the sleeping man next to him. He quickly and quietly got out of bed trying not stir the other and with swift silence dressed before leaving with a last glance. As he made his way home he tried to convince himself nothing happened; merely two people got too drunk and couldn't make appropriate decisions in their inebriated states. He wanted to consider it a forgettable drunken night. But he couldn't lie to himself because he hadn't been drunk and he remembered everything. Every word and action vividly.

_After several more drinks and with formality and inhibitions waning Levi had the foresight to call Mr. Smith's driver. Mr. Smith had seemed calm despite his number of drinks and Levi had no problems getting him home._

_"I said I was fine, Ackerman," Mr. Smith began as they entered his door. "Because I walked you to your door last time and you didn't like it now you're doing the same," he chuckled at this._

_Levi smiled wondering why the other thought this was funny. "No, sir. You had a few more to drink than I did and I just want to make sure you made it home."_

_"This isn't work, you don't have to assist me."_

_"Since I became your secretary my work hours have blurred," Levi said through his smile. With the earnest manner in which Mr. Smith looked at him he further appended, "Besides if you don't make it to the office tomorrow then I would be unable to do my work."_

_As Mr. Smith continued to eye him and Levi wondered if he had been too blunt or complaintive. The other's expression softened a bit, "Yes, you always follow my orders no matter what." He paused. "I'm a selfish man, Ackerman. Some times I don't realize what I want but once I know I will do anything to get it."_

_Levi was confused to where this was going. "Sir?"_

_"You and that woman," Mr. Smith started again as he began to come toward Levi who, not having gone far pass the entry, only had the closed door to back up to. "I don't want you getting too close."_

_The shift in the atmosphere was heavy and wanting to return to that easy, unflustered state Levi released a low laugh jokingly asking, "What? Are you jealous?"_

_He had always been behind Mr. Smith as rank and position dictated but it wasn't until now that he realized the tall man hovering over him was even greater in stature and presence._

_"Very," said Mr. Smith._

_He cupped Levi's face in hand gently guiding it to meet their mouths. It was all lips but rough and needy. Levi never thought that he and his boss would be in this situation and though knowing it was unfitting the shock and desire prevented him from stopping. Mr. Smith pulled away momentarily adjusting his posture for a better angle and took hold of Levi again, who had yet to do anything. He didn't resist but he didn't encourage the action by returning the kiss._

_Being too stunned to react he allowed his boss to press their mouths back together and when the latter slightly lifted him he used the opportunity to slip his tongue between Levi's lips. This awakened Levi from his haze and he submitted to the want leading the other to respond with more zeal. When they next pulled apart Levi was led to the bedroom and on entering Mr. Smith was again on him removing his jacket and working on his shirt buttons._

_Levi's chest was pounding as he could feel the extreme beating of his heart and the excitement continued to grow as the other introduced him the bed. Levi was laid back with Mr. Smith above him kissing along his neck and trailing down to his chest while hands roamed anywhere there was bare skin. Levi had a moment of clarity as their position caused him to recollect his dream and he managed a winded hesitance._

_"Sir, I don't think we can."_

_A blithe, "Hmmm," was returned through opened mouth kisses._

_"We shouldn't. I'm a man."_

_Mr. Smith drew himself up kissing Levi's neck until reaching his ear. "Do you think I can't get it up for you?" He asked proceeding to grind against Levi who felt the other already hard._

_Levi," he panted as he continued grinding._

_It was that low voice again calling his name and Levi could no longer hold on to his senses producing eager participation as he pulled at the other's shirt hastily bunching it up to get it off. Mr. Smith raised off of him to remove his shirt and began working on the removal of Levi's pants. When all clothes of both were gone Levi impatiently pulled Mr. Smith back down taking his lips for another kiss. It was sloppy tongues playing as Levi ran his hands up Mr. Smith's strong back and through his neat hair now mussy from Levi's gentle tugs._

_His lower lip was then taken in between Mr. Smith's two full lips giving suckle before releasing it with a last lick then his tongue continued down. He passed his jawline licking down his neck to his nipple circling it and continuing down until reaching Levi's hard yet sensitive phallus. He gave a few light up and down motions eventually grasping the shaft and lapping the head before giving it full oral attention._

_Levi had managed to maintain a small amount of composure only letting small whimpers out but Mr. Smith was making it difficult to continue to subdue. His hand and wet, warm mouth stroking and sucking in synchronization stimulated Levi's body that he could no longer control. A moan escaped against his will then another soon followed by a pursy, lustful sounding, "Erwin."_

_Mr. Smith freed his mouth from Levi to stare a moment seemingly surprised. He kissed Levi's inner left thigh, "I'm going to have you screaming that all night."_

_He returned attention back to his task until Levi was warning of his climax before pulling off again. Levi groaned at his loss as Mr. Smith rose from the bed, went to the dresser and returned to his position already moistening his fingers._

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."_

_The stimulation was just as energizing as before when Mr. Smith's mouth slowly began working him again and as Levi's body relaxed from the pleasure he felt a cool sensation teasing circles around his hole and he tensed. Mr. Smith used his tongue more and sucking a little harder caused the other to now convulse from pleasure as a finger entered. Levi found himself moaning again and eventually another finger was inserted stretching and scissoring his inside walls. T_ _he pleasurable preparation was agonizingly slow and Mr. Smith refused to let him climax claiming Levi had to wait for him._

_Levi was torn between moans of pleasure and groans for more but it wasn't until he whimpered the other's name that Mr. Smith acted. With quick movement he lined himself along Levi's entrance and lifted his hips for a better advantage. He slipped in the tip causing Levi to gasp then slowly advanced only stopping and retreating once before sliding fully in under Levi's order._

_The feeling Of Mr. Smith inside of him was pleasantly surreal and even though he knew the other was waiting for him to adapt to the stretch his body was now undertaking Levi refused further delay giving the command to move. Mr. Smith gave several small experimental thrusts to which Levi didn't neglect in urging him on and showing his delectation with appreciative moans. To his delight Mr. Smith's pace increased adding to the frictional gratification._

_The low heaves in Levi's ear coming from Mr. Smith stirred him but a grunt followed by the delectable way he called out his name was what spurred him and he wrapped his arms around the other for better support. Mr. Smith kissed his shoulder, licked his neck and teased with naughty words in his ear. Levi dug his nails in to the other's back needing something to keep control, to sustain his desire._

_"Does it feel that good?" Mr. Smith teased thrusting in him harder._

_Levi couldn't retort to his taunts as he was being rammed so good and dragged his nails clawing at Mr. Smith's toned, muscular back and he quickened his pace._

_"Er...Erwin," Levi managed to stammer._

_"Get on all fours for me," Mr. Smith instructed in return._

_He pulled out and Levi turned over completely unabashed at the position he was showing his boss. Mr. Smith grabbed his hips and promptly pushed back in again leaning down to kiss Levi's back._

_"I want my name on your lips when you come, Levi."_

_He gave a strong thrust and Levi gasped arching his back as Mr. Smith caressed him along his spine. Keeping a pace to prolong the heat Mr. Smith hit the spot that had Levi loudly crying out. His need to release had been long awaited and when the other began stroking him in unison with his thrusts Levi couldn't hold out anymore._ _With a few soft "Ah's" and a shudder with an elongated "Erwin" Levi came._ _His body trembled and his upper half collapsed down with satisfaction yet still mewling as Mr. Smith continued thrusting until reaching his own climax._

_He pulled out of Levi both flopping on to the bed trying to regulate their breathing and calm their bodies._

That was the last thing Levi remembered; the lulling then waking up in the morning. Now all the concerns he had cast away last night surfaced. How could he face his boss now? What would become of their professional relationship? But he had other worries as well. What about the woman Mr. Smith liked? And the temp that he was jealous to see him with? But the worst most harrowing thought was that he was just another one on Mr. Smith's list. Recollection brought shame but the most embarrassing was that he, too, had fallen for Mr. Smith's seduction. He had become one of the women he had pitied.

Despite these many worries Levi knew maintaining professionalism was important and knowing rather than wanting to go to work was necessary. He was unsure as to how he intended to preserve that professionalism but the following day after having made both personal and professional mistakes Levi was turning in his resignation.


	5. Ch. 5

The morning after his tryst with Mr. Smith Levi entered the office under the assumption that the morning would go as any other and he would have some time to calm himself before his boss came in to work as he was unprepared for an encounter. He was dreadfully surprised, however, to find Mr. Smith was already in his office. As he made his way to his desk the CEO's office door was open and Levi could see his boss inside who was, fortunately, on the phone and too occupied to acknowledge him. Levi upbraided himself for his lack of deficiency in promptness as he had always been punctual and in the office before the boss. Regardless of the situation he had to remain astute and to begin making mistakes now is unacceptable.

The morning passed without any interaction between the two. Mr. Smith didn't call on him for anything to which Levi knew was unusual but kept himself busy with his usual duties. With every phone message Levi had to take down he was relieved that they didn't need to be considered very important as it saved him from entering that office. Even with his determination for maintaining his work standard he didn't have the courage to go in to that office.

It was late afternoon when Mr. Smith ventured out while Levi was taking a phone call much to his relief. He pretended to not notice but he watched the other with side eyes as he walked away. Levi finished the call only half listening while scribbling a quick message. On ending the call Levi leaned back in his chair releasing a tired sigh followed by a low miserable groan. The day had been long but was almost done and Levi was anxious to be free. He had spent the entire day at his desk fully aware of both the fact that he remained there because it was as comfortably close as he could be to Mr. Smith while mindful of the disdain that accompanied the act. Levi straightened himself in the seat while releasing another small sigh. After organizing several papers the need for reprieve was felt strongly and with Mr. Smith gone off he felt he could take a break and be back before his boss's return.

Nodding by way of greeting to a few colleagues Levi made his way toward the break room. There were three people sitting at a table in the break room when Levi entered and after they all gave short greetings he proceeded to make, to his displeasure, tea by microwave. By the time the microwave sounded the others took their leave kindly wishing him a good day and Levi waited in silence as the tea steeped and cooled for a few minutes. The problem, Levi found, with waiting was the leisurely way the mind wandered.

Taking a test sip Levi cringed, more for the revolting taste than hot temperature, and after holding on to the cup for some time enjoying the physical warmth he dumped the remainder down the sink. With reprehension he was returning to his desk and walking several steps out of the break room he stopped taking a step back. Why he felt the need to hide was ridiculous, Levi realized, but seeing Mr. Smith with that temp woman was surprising. Though Mr. Smith's back was towards him Levi could see the woman smiling pleasantly. ' _I'm a selfish man,_ ' and ' _I'll do anything to get it,_ ' were remembered thoughts replaying in Levi's head as the scene before him only further reminded him that he had been foolish and careless.

Before his lurking could be noticed or questioned he continued the walk back to his desk. On approaching he found someone waiting.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked solemnly.

"Are you Mr. Smith's secretary?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll leave this with you."

Before Levi could question what it was they were interrupted with, "I'll take it."

"Ah," the man began realizing who it was. "Mr. Smith, here is the contract you asked to be drawn."

Mr. smith too the contract. "I know the pressure for time must have been difficult. You worked hard. Thank you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," the man courteously returned before taking his leave.

Levi remained in his spot even after the two men had already gone their separate ways standing in disbelief at his mistake. Mr. Smith had told him he needed the contract the day before and Levi had forgotten. Not only had he forgotten but Mr. Smith had to call for it himself. The only thing to get Levi from his reverie was hearing Mr. Smith on the phone.

"Yes, I have the contract now." Silence. "There was a time issue on our side. I take full responsibility." Silence. "I'll bring it to you personally."

The following sounds were of him shuffling about before he exited the office and left without a word, without a glance. Levi sank in to his chair stupefied. He stared at the messages that he never gave his boss. Stared at the sloppy writing. This was not his mode and his professional pride took a massive hit.

After the departure of his boss and with the day finally ending Levi was free to go contemplate at home. Once he was in the comfort of his own place his mind instantly began playing through the day's events. Though his thoughts weren't pleasant they were persistent. He had always been diligent and striven for excellence. He held pride for his position but the mistakes made today were failures too great and forced him to doubt and question his abilities to be secretary to the CEO. As much as his position was daunting him Levi also couldn't help being bothered by his boss and his boss's actions. Mr. Smith had ignored him, didn't ask or need him to do his secretarial duties, didn't bother to reprimand him for his mistakes and obviously flirted with that woman.

Levi shifted in his bed unsure which vexed him more. Memories of the previous night flashed and his body began to heat up. It had been less than twenty-four hours that he was being held by Mr. Smith and yet he craved the other. He could still hear Mr. Smith seductively calling his name and feel his tempting touch. Levi's body was reacting while the need to relieve the tension grew stronger and unwittingly his hand was at his hardened penis stroking for ease. His mind was filled of Mr. Smith but he refused to let his name slip from his mouth. It took a while for him to come, breathing out a low, "Shit." Dissatisfied but thinking more clearly after calming himself he knew what he had to do.

The following morning Levi was resolute in his decision. Between the mistakes, doubts, and the facts that presented those doubts Levi felt he had only one option. Mr. Smith had been out most of the day in a meeting not returning until late. For this Levi was relieved though he knew the busy day his boss was having was his fault but it allowed him a small chance at redemption and to end his position as a secretary with some dignity.

With his resolve set he finished out the day before entering Mr. Smith's office. The other was sitting at his desk studying some papers when Levi began in his usual business tone.

"Here are your messages, sir, and your agenda for tomorrow." Then holding out an envelope he continued, "I am also turning in my resignation."

Mr. Smith put the papers he was holding down and shifted his eyes to the envelope. He released a heavy breath and going back to his papers indifferently said, "Fine. I will accept your resignation."


	6. Ch. 6

_"Fine. I will accept your resignation."_

Levi wasn't sure what he had expected but his heart still sunk. He had always known Mr. Smith's rule of never pursuing employees and his own foolishness kept him from something like hate toward the other. Levi placed the envelope on the desk and turned to leave.

"I'll accept it if it's only due to work."

Levi stopped on hearing the other speak and turning again he replied, "I have made several mistakes, sir. I think I should resign before further errors occur."

"Mistakes aren't typical from you. I can overlook it once." He paused. "Or is it because of me?"

When Levi made no reply Mr. Smith rose from his chair walking around the desk and came close, his voice low, "First, I woke up alone in bed and now you're resigning. Why do you want to leave me?"

Levi stiffened as Mr. Smith drew an arm around his waist pulling him closer. His heart pounded at the other's mention of their night together.

"Do you regret it?" He whispered.

Levi having no courage or confidence meekly shook his head. To his utter surprise Mr. Smith then carelessly ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, softly kissing his neck and under his chin and caressed his skin.

"You didn't resist me that night," he began. "You didn't sound like you disliked it then either."

Levi moaned at the kisses that felt good and brought shivers down his spine, every touch burning. Mr. Smith took his lips, the kiss urgent. Levi wanted it, there was denying, but he knew he couldn't let it go on. "Wait. Wait." He tried nudging the other away but he held tighter.

"I finally have you again." Mr. Smith pulled him along toward the black leather sofa until he was sitting and placed Levi advantageously across his lap.

Levi tried again, "But that woman. The temp."

Mr. Smith pulled his mouth away to speak but teased Levi's left nipple with his hand squeezing it gently with two fingers. "I let her down nicely."

He now replaced his hand with his mouth giving suck to the nipple. Levi groaned at the sensation but forced himself to continue. "But you said there was someone you liked." The other made speaking difficult but Levi somehow managed through 'ahs' and some stammering.

Mr. Smith laid Levi in his back and placed himself above him, "For someone so smart and detail oriented you are really dense."

The kiss that followed was different from the others that had been lustful impatience. This one, slow and passionate. Levi allowed it without resistance and when they separated Mr. Smith continued with kisses to his cheek and along his jawline until reaching his ear and giving that a lick as well.

"But I'm a man," Levi breathed out labored.

He felt Mr. Smith's warm breath against his neck when he gave a small laugh. "You're saying that again. Is stating the obvious part of your foreplay?" Mr. Smith teased as his hand found Levi's butt giving it a squeeze. "I thought I showed you last time." He began kissing down Levi's body and through the kisses he informed, "It's not your gender I'm attracted to. I'm attracted to you."

On reaching his pants Mr. Smith undid the belt followed by the button and zipper. Too impatient to remove all clothing he dipped his hand inside the clothing and began fondling Levi, who breathed in sharply with excited anticipation. Mr. Smith adjusted the taut fabric just enough to expose Levi's genitals and thumbed the tip of his penis. Small disturbed moans came from Levi as he liked the act but wanted more.

"You're already so aroused. I've barely touched you." Mr. Smith began stroking him gingerly and Levi released another groan of desirous impatience. "Do you want my mouth, Levi?" He asked while placing a kiss on Levi's abdomen.

The other's voice was enticing and the leisurely way he worked Levi was making it hard to contain the want. "Stop asking and just do it," Levi said breathlessly.

"Aren't we impatient," Mr. Smith continued teasing.

"Erwin," Levi whimpered pitiably, unashamed by it, and repeated the name.

He was momentarily rendered breathless when Mr. Smith swallowed his phallus completely. He sucked up then took it in again quickening and repeating until Levi was writhing and shamelessly crying out. Levi wanted to touch him and reaching down he ran a hand through Mr. Smith's hair. The other removed his hands from where he was holding Levi's thighs spread open and held  on to both of his hands. He licked from Levi's scrotum, up the shaft and to the tip before finally pulling away.

Bringing himself back up to meet Levi's heavy-lidded eyes, "I want you now."

Levi could hear the want in his gruff voice and see it in his intense gaze. Mr. Smith placed a kiss on his jaw, his cheek then pecked his nose finally taking his mouth again. Levi parted his lips not just allowing but wanting a deep kiss from the other. Even if Mr. Smith only kissed him and nothing else Levi would be satisfied because the things that man did with his mouth drove him insane. But Mr. Smith wanted him, all of him. Levi wrapped his arms around the other's neck pulling him closer.

When they detached Levi stated his breathless acquiescence, "I want you, too."

Mr. Smith kissed his lips again and traveled to his neck. His impatience was both shown and heard. "I've been waiting for you," he said as his hands roamed down Levi's torso toward his butt giving another squeeze and with Levi's assistance by lifting his hips Mr. Smith grabbed his pants and pulled them down enough to allow access.

He raised off of Levi and went to his desk opening and retrieving something from a bottom drawer then returned unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants to free his erection. Giving it a few lubricated strokes while Levi watched him in awe of his view. Mr. Smith again placed himself between Levi's legs and using lubricated fingers moistened Levi's hole. The initial touch was sensational as every time Mr. Smith touched him it was intensifying.  Whether it was because they had done this before or because he desperately wanted the other Levi's body was completely relaxed and easily conforming.

"Erwin," Levi gasped out.

"When you're so lewd it's hard for me to hold back. I don't want to hurt you."

"Erwin," Levi repeated. "Enter me."

The glare in Mr. Smith's eyes changed and he quickly positioned himself for insertion. Starting slowly he pushed pass the barrier continuing until he was fully inside. Feeling Mr. Smith inside of him felt better than Levi remembered but it was more than a physical pleasure. He moved his hips signaling for the other to begin moving and taking his indication Mr. Smith pulled out and pushed back in several times before finding a rhythm they both enjoyed. No words were spoken; there were only deep thrusts and moaning. Mr. Smith quickened his pace and Levi, reaching down and in between, began stroking himself to completion as the other continued to ride out his own.

It was quick, for both.

After pulling out Mr. Smith remained on top of Levi, who didn't mind the weight but found it more difficult to catch his breath but their position lasted only while they composed their breathing.

Mr. Smith chuckled stating with a roguish grin, "That should hold you until we get to my place."

He rose off of Levi who stood quickly fixing his pants. "I can't go out like this," Levi gestured to his ripped shirt and eyes growing wide.

"I think I might have gotten carried away."

"Maybe," Levi sarcastically returned. Adding thoughtfully, "You didn't even do that our first time."

Mr. Smith smiled going to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room, "I keep extras so you can use one of them."

He returned handing the garment to Levi who had already removed his jacket and shirt and putting on the fresh shirt that was obviously too large for him he moaned. Levi slipped back on his jacket that Mr. Smith held up for him and groaned at how bulky it was from the excess fabric.

"Don't worry. You won't be wearing it for long," the latter said adjusting the jacket for Levi, who tinged at the statement despite what they had just done.

He was embarrassed by the other's casual way with words but more by his own excitement.

"Even after what we just did you're shy," Mr. Smith said with a cunning smile. He clasped his hands behind his back and coming closer to Levi he lowered his head just enough so the other could hear. "Then just wait until I get you in my bed."

It was later that night as they laid in Mr. Smith's bed, after two more rounds that they had taken their time to enjoy, that Levi had gotten the self-assurance that he felt he needed. They had been laying down trying to calm themselves again when Mr. Smith took him in to his arms.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked after they adapted to a comfortable cuddling position.

"I'll stay the night."

"But will you stay with me?"

Levi understood. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Mr. Smith nodded. "And will you stay with me?"

Levi chuckled. "I'll still be your secretary."

Mr. Smith smiled pleased. "Will you stay with me?"

Levi met his eyes. He cupped the other's face in his hands. "I'll be yours, Erwin."

He saw the pleased smile return and he nuzzled in to Mr Smith's arms. They remained silent afterwards listening to and feeling each others rhythmic breathing until both falling asleep.


	7. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the story ending was good. I hope some find it fitting. Anyway this is just an extra chapter for more Eruri smut. ;) Again, thanks to any and all who read, commented, and left kudos. I hope I did you justice. Thank you.

Erwin Smith had never imagined that his small, serious secretary would be a forceful power bottom.

Levi had been someone he trusted; with business and personal matters. Someone who knew everything about him and didn't care and didn't expect anything more. But Erwin would have given him everything if he asked. Eventually that trusted secretary had grown to become a treasured person. Levi had already known everything about him but he had to learn about Levi outside of the office. One of the things he learned early on was that during sex Levi was more candid. But as they began to understand each other and what they each wanted Levi had no problems taking charge.

Erwin was usually the one to be more dominate and he liked it but there were times Levi took charge and Erwin enjoyed that, too. They could both give and take without asserting superiority and despite their social standings the dynamic worked for the pair.

Erwin leaned back in his chair smiling to himself. A memory of one of Levi's domineering escapades playing in his head.

_He had been in meetings all day and when he returned to the office Levi's desk was empty. He was unhappy but understood. He proceeded to enter his office and after closing the door and taking several steps inside he found Levi lying on the couch in nothing but one of his extra ties hanging loosely around his neck. Erwin's eyes widened in surprise. "Levi," he smiled. "What if someone came in here?"_

_Levi played with the tie nonchalantly answering, "No one comes to your office when you're not here, Mr. Smith."_

_"Oh, Mr. Smith. You want to play boss and secretary?"_

_Levi stared at him dumbfounded. "We are boss and secretary."_

_Erwin laughed and walked to the couch. Levi raised himself on to his knees. He fingered the buttons on Erwin's shirt before removing his jacket. He then slowly unbuttoned the shirt and removed that too. He ran his hands over Erwin's chest and abdomen. Erwin watched him intently seeing him grow harder._

_"What's going on, Levi?"_

_Levi unfastened the other's belt and pants. "It's been a while. You've been working a lot." He pulled the pants down and Erwin stepped out of them. "And you keep trying to get me on this couch since that one time." He hooked his two index fingers in to either side of the band of Erwin's underwear raising his head to look at him. "Do you not want to?"_

_Erwin stared at him. In his position Levi was very aware of the answer without a need for words and began sliding the fabric from over his butt and down his legs until reaching the floor. He sat back on his legs playing with the tie again as he took in the sight of Erwin's body, who stood undaunted by his nakedness. Levi met his eye again and bit his lip. "Do you want me, Mr. Smith?"_

_Erwin grabbed the tie gently pulling it to bring Levi close. Levi rejected the kiss and received a lifted brow in return._

_"You're not allowed to touch me, Mr. Smith," he said coming forward so his face was directly in front of the other's penis. "But I, however," he continued, "can do whatever I want to you."_

_He stuck his tongue out teasing the phallus lightly. A faint groan came from Erwin and Levi grabbed the shaft while licking down to give suck to the scrotum. Erwin was more audible and bringing a hand down he placed it on Levi's head, who instantly pulled away causing the other surprise. Levi eyed him but returned to his task. He sucked the tip circling his tongue then took in more and sucked up. He took in as much in his mouth as he could and worked the remainder with his hand moving and sucking jointly causing the other to mutter and quicken his breath._

_Erwin dipped his head back bringing a hand down to cup Levi's cheek wanting more but causing the opposite. Levi pulled away._

_"I warned you," he said coolly. "Now you have to be punished. Turn around."_

_Erwin stared at him and when Levi raised a brow as further warning he turned. Levi grabbed his arms pulling them behind him and Erwin felt a cool, soft fabric tying his wrist together. With his hands bound Levi guided and helped him to sit. He used a single finger to lightly trace along Erwin's body. He started at his mouth outlining his lips then trailing down his chin and over his Adam's apple. He slowly continued down to Erwin's chest  going off course to one of the large pectoral muscles to circle the nipple then rubbing over it. Levi looked up to see his expression finding Erwin staring intently at him. He proceed to draw his finger pass the crevice between the strong pectoral muscles until reaching the other. After circling this one, as well, he pinched the hard nipple. This received a small reaction and Levi moved on trailing the finger down the ripples of the other's sinewy abdomen. When Levi reached the lower abdomen he made note not to touch Erwin's erection instead choosing to trail his finger down his strong thigh. The blatant act didn't go unnoticed and Erwin lowly called out his name._

_"Hmm?" Levi returned casually._

_Erwin cleared his throat maintaining a low voice, "Do you remember when I got this couch?"_

_Levi kept tracing a finger along his thigh but coolly answered, "About seven months ago when your office was redecorated."_

_Erwin nodded. "I didn't care about decorating or any of the pieces that would be in here. But when it came to seating, I was very careful in my decision. My first thought wasn't for the comfort of guest or for meetings, but if my secretary would be comfortable. Do you want to know what my immediate thought after the initial was?"_

_Levi didn't refuse the knowledge and kept a fixed gaze on him._

_A small smile crossed Erwin's lips and he whispered, "It was of you comfortably on this couch with me inside you."_

_Erwin saw Levi's but felt his own penis twitch. Levi remained silent and traced his wandering finger back up consciously passing Erwin's genitals again. He continued up in a straight path until reaching his neck the used that hand to grab on to his chin. Without releasing him from his grasp Levi moved to straddle him. Controlling Erwin's head he turned it up so as to meet eyes._

_"If you think I'm going to untie you, you're mistaken."_

_He collided their lips together kissing Erwin hard. When Levi pulled away he ran his tongue across Erwin's lips, first giving a little flick with the tip of his tongue to Erwin's upper lip then swiping it across the lower before pushing it in to the other's mouth. It was sloppy and wet but Erwin knew Levi wanted it that way. As the kiss continued Levi began grinding their naked bodies together and moaning in to Erwin's mouth._

_He was being wanton, obscene and Erwin loved it and knew Levi knew it, too. Erwin enjoyed watching Levi's passion come forth when he felt dominant because it also caused him to lose his control._

_Levi had stopped kissing him but their lips still touched as he continued grinding and moaning. He wrapped one arm around Erwin's neck thrusting himself up. "Are your arms alright?" He asked through scattered breaths._

_"They would feel better if I could hold you," Erwin tried._

_Levi laughed and kissed his lips again. He didn't keep them together long as he searched the cushion for the bottle of lube that had somehow gotten lost. Finding it quickly he squeezed some on to his fingers and began to loosen himself. Levi had never done this in front of Erwin before and Erwin was in awe and becoming more aroused. Levi eyed him and though he blushed a little he continued. Erwin could see he was putting on a show for him and he couldn't look away._

_Levi didn't remain at the task for long and squeezing more lube in his hand coated Erwin's penis generously and slowly. He raised off of Erwin lining himself up and slid on slowly. To Erwin's surprise he didn't wait but started moving immediately. Levi began easily by rocking his hips but it wasn't long before he wanted it deeper, harder and began bouncing up and down. Levi had never rode him like this or behaved the way he was and Erwin tried to hold back not wanting to come too quickly. But that was difficult as Levi leaned back squeezing around him then increasing his pace._

_Levi stroked himself in time with his thrust while trying to control his voice he instructed Erwin, "Come. I want you to come."_

_Erwin could no longer wait and thrusting his hips forward met with Levi's thrusts and they continued their movements until Erwin finally came hard and Levi stroked himself until he was expelling, too. Erwin let his head fall back exhaling loudly and Levi rested against his chest. He gave a little laugh, "It's a good couch, Erwin."_

_Erwin laughed raising his head and kissed him on the head. "Can you untie me now?"_

_"Oh, yeah."_

_Shifting forward Levi undid the tie and Erwin brought his arms forward stretching them. Levi rubbed them down, "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_Erwin nodded his head wrapping his arms around Levi and bringing him back in to his chest. "Lets stay like this a little longer."_

The memory of that time was still fresh in his head and still excited him. Erwin rose from his desk eager to be home wondering what he would be walking in to because he knew Levi was waiting for him.


End file.
